ocrfandomcom-20200214-history
Oceanic Citizens Republic Wiki
Welcome Dear future Citizen Captains, Subject Citizens, Subjects and Others, Greetings! The Oceanic Citizens Republic is my dream, my brainchild and it is with great sincerity that I address you with regard to it. While it is true that my tongue is firmly in my cheek, take note that I’m biting down real hard! In 1776 the United States of America wasn’t too much more than a Declaration but it’s founding fathers got out of it what they put into it and their posterity have reaped the benefits ever since. There comes a time when men and women of good conscience, the regular people upon whose backs this ‘Civilization’ has been built and is being maintained, have to shrug the load, stand up and say that we’re mad as hell and we’re not going to take it any more! Now, having said that, we’re left with two choices: get in there and fix the problem or just throw up our hands and walk away. Well I've tried and keep trying hard to get in there and fix things, I really have! Now that I’ve decided to fight a rear guard action, throw up my hands and walk away, the trouble is where? At the rate ‘our’ governments are burning bridges and homes around the world, there won’t be any where on this planet a regular person can go! Well, have boat will travel! If 60,000 like-minded dreamers, dreamers who dream with their eyes wide open from coast to coast and around the world, come together with common cause, we can make a place to go and we’ll sail in the sun forever! So say we all! Sincerely, //SIGNED// John Wohlwend <president@oceanic-citizens-republic.com> News * Hello Everyone! If you would like to be a Citizen of the Oceanic Citizens Republic please E-Mail me at the address above. Any thoughts or observations that you may have will be responded to promply: please refrain from making edits to this wiki without authorization. Thanking you in advance for your support in this matter, all is well. Why create a new country? Why not? With all the fire and blinding, choking smoke from the burning bridges and homes spreading into our homes freedom, liberty and justice for all just does not exist! We are ‘free’ to drop down where the air is clear. We have the ‘liberty’ to crawl out of our burning homes and if we live and have enough money to buy ‘justice’ for ourselves, well there you have it! A new country is about the only peaceful way to start over. We are not seditionists. Our goal is not to alter or abolish the Powers of the Earth. We intend to build a new community of like-minded individuals who shall not rely on the accident of birth or geography to define each other as comrades; individuals who instead share a common belief in the Libertarian ideals of Freedom and Self-Determination and who desire to share in the common heritage of humankind on the Sea. The Oceanic Citizens Republic exists. It is not a fiction! It exists in at least the same sense the United States existed in the minds of its founding fathers after they pledged their lives, fortunes and sacred honors toward its creation. Had they failed in their endeavor to create a New Nation, who would remember any of them today? An interesting point of fact: the Oceanic Citizens Republic has a legal foundation in International Law that the United States of America did not have at its creation! Hope springs eternal...Category:Browse